


"I love you"

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr that you can find [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over)

Bucky stared at Steve's sleeping form beside him. It was long after midnight but he still hadn't manage to fall asleep, despite the fact that his boyfriend was just beside him. Usually cuddling up to Steve helped him sleep.

The room was dark, but Bucky had gotten used to it and saw Steve clearly. He was laying on his stomach, head turned towards Bucky. His breathing was slow and peaceful, like it wanted to lull Bucky to sleep.

Bucky guessed the reason he couldn't sleep was because of everything on his mind. Thoughts were spinning around in his head, most of them involving Steve. How much he liked him, how much he enjoyed spending time with him.

But mostly how much he _loved_ him.

He felt like he could burst with the need to expressed it, the need to get it out of him. But no matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't going to wake Steve up for it. He deserved to sleep.

Unconsciously his hand had started tracing patterns over Steve's back. It was strangely relaxing to move his fingers over Steve, making patterns that didn't mean anything. Just touching him was relaxing.

Without meaning to, the patterns changed into forming three words. Three simple words in themselves, but in that order they held such importance it almost overwhelmed Bucky.

_I love you._

Such insignificant words in themselves, but to Bucky they meant the world. Steve meant the world to him. He loved Steve.

After what must have been at least ten minutes of Bucky tracing the same three words over Steve's back, he felt himself getting tired. He gently lifted his hand away and laid down on his back, side pressed to Steve. He looked up at the ceiling a few more moments, smiling to himself, before closing his eyes.

It could only have been seconds before Steve shifted in his sleep, putting an arm over Bucky. He moved over so he laid on his side, pressing himself more firmly against Bucky.

Bucky was just ready to fall asleep when Steve's breath landed on his ears and he softly said, "I love you too."


End file.
